


ur boyfriends are bein weird again

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [53]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftercare, BDSM, Established Relationship, Humanformers, Multi, POV Third Person, Sexual Content Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Chromedome steals some afterglow.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers), Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Brainstorm/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Kudos: 23





	ur boyfriends are bein weird again

Chromedome looked up from his book when he heard a thump upstairs, followed by yelling.

"Say it!" he heard Rewind insist, "Say you're a dirty slut!" 

Chromedome grimaced and checked his phone. It was four in the afternoon, and they were up to something weird again. As hard as he tried, Chromedome never _quite_ understood the appeal of some of the stuff his boyfriends were into, the bondage and the roleplaying and the rough stuff. He was glad they had fun and even more glad they were happy to leave him out of it, but he still thought it was weird. 

He dog eared his book and set it on the coffee table, rising with a stretch as he made his way into the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and tossed them into the freezer to chill a bit more. Another tumble upstairs told him they were still busy, and he hummed as he checked the pantry for granola bars. 

He grabbed a tupperware container from the cabinet and tossed them in, along with some chocolate, a few washcloths and two Gatorades from the fridge, still humming along as he did. He grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and tossed it in, just in case, and then went back to his book until his phone buzzed with a text from Rewind that just read _Done._

He set his book back aside and grabbed the cold water from the freezer and tossed it in his bin before he made his way upstairs and grabbed the extra blanket from the spare room. 

"Domey!" Brainstorm cheered when Chromedome pushed the door open, blanket slung over his shoulder. 

"I come bearing gifts!" he announced, tossing the blanket on top of Brainstorm, who burrowed into it with a satisfied giggle. Chromedome sat down on the bed and crossed his legs, grabbing a Gatorade from his kit and passing it to Rewind, who looked exhausted. 

"Thanks, Domey," Rewind sighed, twisting off the cap. Brainstorm emerged from the blanket and scrambled into Chromedome's lap, dragging the blanket with him to curl up and push his head beneath Chromedome's jaw. 

"I could hear you guys from downstairs," he said, wrapping his arms around the wriggling human burrito laying against his chest, "Have fun?" 

"Yes," Brainstorm purred, "The thump was when he pushed me off the bed."

"You pushed him off the bed?" Chromedome laughed, raising an eyebrow. Rewind shrugged, but he was still drinking. "Storms. Come on. Hydrate. You always under-hydrate." 

"I know, I know," Brainstorm sighed, retrieving a water, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Chromedome cooed, giving him an affectionate nuzzle, "I'm glad you had a good time." 

"Mmhmm," Brainstorm hummed as he tipped back the bottle and took a generous chug. 

Rewind recapped his bottle and tossed it back in the tupperware, grabbing the first aid kit. "Hey, Stormy, can you unburrito for a minute?"

"It's cold," Brainstorm pouted, tugging the edge of the blanket tighter around his head.

"Just let me slap a bandaid on that rug burn, alright? It'll only take a second." 

"Fine," Brainstorm sighed, dramatically, before he wriggled backward out of the blanket and sat up on his knees so Chromedome could see the nasty rug burn on his back. He grimaced in sympathy.

"Geez, you took it kind of far, didn't you?" he commented, as Rewind dabbed the area with a cotton ball from the kit.

"I didn't _mean_ to," he answered, focusing on what he was doing, " _Someone_ neglected to tell me he was getting hurt when he was supposed to. I couldn't _see_ your back from there, Stormy."

"I would have stopped you before it got bad enough to _bleed_ or anything," Brainstorm protested, "It's not that _bad._ "

Rewind cut Chromedome a _can you believe this guy?_ look and then grabbed a gauze pad from the kit and peeled back the packaging, slapping it over the injury. 

"We'll talk about it later," Rewind told him, and Brainstorm sighed again, like a scolded child.

"Am I good then? It's cold."

"Go on," Rewind said, closing the first aid kit, and Brainstorm immediately grabbed the blanket again. 

Chromedome shifted positions, rearranging himself so he could sit back against the headboard and let Rewind lean against his side while Brainstorm wormed his way back into his lap. Chromedome put an arm around Rewind's shoulder.

"You should eat something," Chromedome commented.

"Right," Rewind said, eyes darting to Chromedome's little aftercare kit, before he sighed and grabbed a granola bar, tearing it open with his teeth. 

"Attaboy," Chromedome said, leaning over to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Hey. I love you." 

"I love _you_ ," Rewind responded immediately, scooting back to lean better against him, then reached down to set a hand on Brainstorm's head where he was partially settled in his lap. "You, too." 

Brainstorm hummed happily in response, and settled in with a sigh to come down off the adrenaline high from their scene, held close.


End file.
